


A Summer Like No Other

by NguWritesFanfictions



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Set Pre-Season 02 Episode 11 so everything after that may or may not happen, Set a few years n the future of current gravity falls, mystery twins are about 16 lets say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NguWritesFanfictions/pseuds/NguWritesFanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few years since Dipper and Mabel's last summer childhood... now about to enter another year to soon be in adult faces of life, 16 year old Dipper and Mabel Pines return to Gravity Falls... with new mysterious... and some new feelings for the two...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> Just something i started to write in Uni on break whilst watching Gravity Falls too. xD
> 
> So far its only teens, but i may move it up in writing.
> 
> Also Bill Cipher will be going for a more human design to deceive the twins... and because i don't see how a triangle can have a relationship with anything XD

Dipper sat on the bus ride to Gravity Falls, he was reading a horror book, it was interesting so far... Meanwhile, Mabel was swinging her legs, she smiled to herself, giggling and humming a song.

"Dipper! I can't wait to get back to Gravity Falls!" Mabel hugged Dipper tightly, which caused his book to fall to the floor

"Wah! Mabel! You made me lose my place!" He frowned, picking his book back up, trying to relocate the page he was on, he couldn't find the page and sighed, he put the book mark in and put it away "Alright. You got my attention."

"It's been so long! I can't wait to see Candy and Grenda again!" She smiled, giggling, she hugged Dipper again, which he returned the awkward sibling hug. The two smiled at each other, and gave each other a few pats on the back, before moving away from each other.

As the bus stopped at Gravity Falls, the twins got off with all of there stuff, they looked around, nothing had really changed in Gravity falls since the day they left, they both went off up to the Mystery Shack, chatting about they're old adventures.

"I wonder if Wendy and Soos are still working at the Mystery Shack?" Dipper questions was they reach the door, they walked into the gift shop and looked around.

"Grunkle Stan!" The Twins shouted unison, they just looked at each other and smiled, before looking around. Where was there Grunkle... oh where could he be? They looked around before finding him, as Mabel rushed ahead and hugged him, Dipper tripped over something and fell to the floor

"Okay... ow... okay... that hurt... a lot." Dipper sat up and rubbed his forehead, making sure no-one saw his embarrassing Birthmark.

"You okay Dip-Dip?" Mabel looked at him, worried a little.

"Yeah... I'm good" Dipper smiled, and stood up, He gave his Grunkle a quick hug, before by his twin sister.

"Welcome back to Gravity Falls you two." Grunkle Stan smiled a bit, "Have a... nice Trip?" this caused Mabel and him to laugh, whilst Dipper just rolled his eyes.

"Are Wendy and Soos still working here?" Dipper questioned

"Yeah. They are. It's there day off today though, so just go into your rooms and get ready for a family meal out tonight!" Grunkle Stan looked at Dipper "Your paying."

Dipper sighed, before grabbing his stuff and walking off with Mabel, he smiled at his sister

"Well, we've solved all the mysterious mysteries in Gravity Falls... so see you later Mabel."

"Yep! See you later Dipper!"

The two went they're separate ways.

\---

"Those two... returned... hehe... well... time for some fun!" The evil laughter was heard, and a few of them just smiled "Welcome Back... Dipper... Mabel!"

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be longer, i swear! D:
> 
> I just ran out of things to say and i had to leave uni pretty soon and i didn't want to lose it cuz i couldn't save it as a draft :c
> 
> I'll hopefully be updating Chapter 2 tonight c:!
> 
> Please leave kudos and feedback c:


End file.
